


This Is The Hunt

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676





	This Is The Hunt

“Location: Los Angelas Californa. Mission: find Victor Ratez, kill if needed” Paige recited the mission file for the fifth time, sounding smug  
“Relay it one more time” Roman ordered, watching their target from a distance  
Sasha groaned “Please no” Paige added“I agree with our purple haired friend”  
“Roman, we need to do this, then we’ll check on Dean” Seth said to his friend gently.

Roman grabbed Seth’s shoulder and they nodded to each other  
“Aw I ship it” Paige cooed before jumping down, Sasha following her. Roman and Seth rolled their eyes at each other and jumped down  
The four walked past a crowd of people, unnoticed. 

However there was one girl, with white hair, wearing blue leather, standing in alley way  
“Now this is interesting” She muttered. 

She walked out, following the four into a club, noting that a rock song was playing of all songs.

‘How is it, that four WWE superstars walk into a club and no-one goes batshit crazy?’ She wondered. Alyssa Romana wasn’t even a wwe fan. She caught maybe one or two showings of it and never paid attention.  
But yet, she felt herself drawn to them, following them into a back room, seeing Sasha Banks close the door behind her.  
Alyssa looked around and opened it, looking around. 

She heard fighting going on and a purple glow from the other end. Alyssa frowned and turned a corner to see Paige holding a purple sword, her foot on some guys throat.

“That’s was quite some fight Victor” Sasha smirked. Seth rolled his eyes, holding his shoulder in pain.

“Tell us what happened to Viper or you die” Roman snarled. Victor glared at them and spat at Roman, who looked unamused; nodding at Paige. 

She touched Victor’s forehead and he erupted in a bright light, Alyssa letting out a scream in fright.

The four spun around in shock, only catching a glimpse of white hair.


End file.
